


streetcorner symphony

by skatershelley (niamdox)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Rainy Days, first post with the new pseud hella, i guess, inspired in part by niam being adorable little shits at wwadc, its just some thing i wrote at 4 am, liam is a grump, niall is a literal ball of sunshine, the band isnt actually a thing in this, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/skatershelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Walking through the streets of London in the rain was one of Niall's favorite things. Splashing in puddles and the sounds the rain made hitting various surfaces was made the world his music box- and lucky for him, rain isn't exactly uncommon in England. Liam wasn't as much for the rain. To him, rainy days were grey and gloomy and made his clothes stick uncomfortably in awkward places. He rather preferred staying in the house with tea and a book with a fire going.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>----------</p>
</div>Or, Niall likes taking walks in the rain. Liam does not. But he does, however, like Niall.
            </blockquote>





	streetcorner symphony

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Niam since November. What the hell? How did that happen?
> 
> Eh, I blame 5SOS and Union J. Whatever.
> 
> Anyway, this is inspired, in part, by this thing that happened at WWADC (my show, wey hey) where it started raining at the start of the show and Niall and Liam bantered about the rain and then started singing Singing in the Rain. It was adorable and I may or may not have squealed a tiny bit. We'll never know. And by that I mean, we will literally never know, you can barely hear anything beyond screaming in any of my videos.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from the song Streetcorner Symphony by Rob Thomas, despite one of the first lines of that song being about a clear day.

Walking through the streets of London in the rain was one of Niall's favorite things. Splashing in puddles and the sounds the rain made hitting various surfaces was made the world his music box- and lucky for him, rain isn't exactly uncommon in England. Liam wasn't as much for the rain. To him, rainy days were grey and gloomy and made his clothes stick uncomfortably in awkward places. He rather preferred staying in the house with tea and a book with a fire going.

 But every time, without fail, as soon as Liam set the kettle to boil, Niall would come bounding down the stairs asking to go on a walk. And Liam just  _couldn't_ say no because Niall was so excited and his eyes sparkled in that way that made his heart melt. So he tugged on his rain coat and boots while Niall got dressed, cursing the rain under his breath until Niall returned to tug him out the door and into the chill of the rain, where he almost immediately took off from under the cover of the umbrella Liam was holding.

 "You're going to catch a cold." Liam reminded him, watching his boyfriend skip down the sidewalk and jump into a puddle where water pooled at the dip towards the end of the block. "Or pneumonia. And I won't make you tea and soup when it happens."

 Niall didn't seem to hear him, and if he did, he obviously didn't care. Even from half a block away, Liam could see the grin on his face while he splashed in the collection of puddles near the crosswalk, wetting his track pants where they came up above his boots. Even in the gloom of the rain, Niall was a source of light almost bright enough to make up for the lack of it in the sky, Liam thought. It made the rain just the little bit more bearable. 

 "Come on, slow poke! We're gonna miss the cross light!" Niall called from his place on the curb, hand on the pole above the pedestrian button. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently, the way he usually did when he'd been still for a second too long. It was enough for Liam to speed up a bit, making it to the corner just when the light turned and the oncoming traffic halted for them to pass. Again, Niall took off, though this time he stopped another half block away at a streetlight.

 Liam wasn't close enough to figure out just what he was doing, but he assumed he was just waiting for him to catch up. Niall held the pole with one hand, holding the other out and swinging himself around the pole. Getting closer, it was obvious he was singing, but Liam couldn't quite make out what he was singing. The blonde grabbed the pole with both hands and went around in another circle, but this time he jumped. A wet pole probably wasn't the best place to do that, because a second later, Niall was landing arse first into a particularly deep puddle in the street.

 "Niall!? Are you okay?" Liam yelled, hurrying to Niall's side, only to find him sitting there, soaking wet, laughing like a complete goon. "Niall, did you hit your head? Common, lets get you home and get you some dry clothes.." He reached his arm out to help Niall up, and only then did Niall stop laughing long enough to give Liam a puzzled look.

 "We just left! I'm fine, don't be such a worry wort." He shook his head and pulled himself up. "Now come on, keep up." 

 And with that, Niall was off yet again, singing rather loudly what Liam recognized now as  _Singing in the Rain._  He stayed put for a second half in amazement at his blonde boyfriend before racing to catch up, having to keep a steady pace to stay just behind a singing and dancing Niall for another few blocks until the next streetlight where he could catch his breath and stand behind him.

 "There you are. Knew you could keep up." Niall smiled brightly, slinging his arm around Liam's shoulders.

 "I don't understand how you aren't completely miserable right now."

 "Jus' gotta find the good in what life hands ya', mate. Cheer up. Common, dance with me." The light changed to allow the two to cross and Niall took Liam's hand in his own and pulled him across the street, " And put that stupid umbrella away." Before Liam could protest, Niall was prying the umbrella out of Liam's hand, collapsing it and folding it down to where it could fit in the pocket of his raincoat.

 Taking both of Liam's hands back in his, Niall let them to the nearest lamppost, wrapping one of Liam's hands around the pole and stepping back, circling his finger in the air to tell him to spin around it.

 "Niall I am not-"

"Please Liam?" Niall stuck is bottom lip out and Liam sighed in defeat, rounding the pole halfheartedly and giving Niall a look saying  _'happy now?'_  To which Niall shook his head, tousling his wet hair across his forehead. "More enthusiasm."

 Liam huffed and repeated the motion, this time feigning excitement enough that Niall was satisfied and pulled him away, picking up the song again and nudging Liam's side, urging him to join him. He didn't bother trying to protest this time, just joined in and let his voice work into a harmony with Niall's. 

 It wasn't something he intended, but a small smile found it's way onto Liam's face. He couldn't help it, he liked the way Niall's voice melded with his own in a way that just  _worked._  Like they were meant to sing together like this. No music, just the two of them.

 By the end of the song, Liam was starting to genuinely enjoy himself. Niall's hand was warm in his, and even though the rain seemed to have picked up, he didn't particularly mind. He wasn't the one who'd fallen into a puddle, after all. If Niall wasn't complaining after being completely soaked, he didn't feel quite right complaining about his pants sticking to his calves a bit.

 They came to another intersection, and Niall paused to press the button and look at Liam, a little smirk pulling at his lip.

 "Oh, wipe that look off your face." Liam rolled his eyes.

 Niall faked shock, letting his eyes go wide and his jaw drop. "Me? Look? What look?"

 Liam opened his mouth to respond with some sort of sarcastic comment when a car horn startled them both. The person inside was pointing impatiently at the green walk sign, obviously annoyed at having to wait for two people to notice it was their turn. Niall giggled and pecked Liam's lips quickly before letting go of his hand and skipping down the crosswalk. "Common, slow poke. The puddles at the park await."

**Author's Note:**

> So..yeah. Hopefully this isn't too unreadable because I wrote it in the middle of the night and I don't have a beta because I don't have the patience for that. You can lemme know what you think here, or on tumblr (fckedniam).
> 
> If you've got any prompts, I wouldn't mind those, so you can drop those on tumblr too.


End file.
